Inocencio
by sillym3
Summary: #A rather poor excuse of an answer to a challenge# GSR and waterfall and something measured 24 Kg 7 feet.


**Happy Birthday Chauncey! This is it, a rather "malfunctioning" answer to your challenge. "In The Garden" did inspire most of this story, but the "inocencio" part was absolutely my fault. Have a nice birthday Guru :)**

**Oh, and Sylvie, my dear angst-addict Sylvie, terima kasih banyak:)**

**INOCENCIO**

He was lucky, luckier than most men would ever be.

It was a fact he had joyfully accepted since she had walked into his life.

And now, as he studied her slender form standing on the wooden platform, amongst the garden of tropical trees, wildlife, and waterfalls he acknowledged the fact for the umpteenth time in his life.

Her hair was a mass of curls dampened by the falling mist and dew.

Her arms lively stretched wide, as if trying to hug the falling water.

She laughed a lovely laugh, a sound that always echoed deep within him.

The delicious curves of her body barely hid by the lightweight jacket she was wearing.

All of those beauties in one woman, and he got the right to claim her as his.

He was lucky indeed.

"Hey there." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist while brushing her hair from her neck with the other.

She turned in a gasp, only to smile broadly when she found it was him who had startled her "Hey there stealth man."

"You left without me." His words were of a protest, yet his gesture of kissing her nape showed otherwise. She smelled of sweet violets and something else so intoxicating it got him to kiss her once again.

She pursed her lips in a playful frown, turned around in his arm to face the waterfall again. "You were sleeping like a log."

"And whose fault is that?" His fingers danced on her ribs in a playful tickle and he delighted at the throaty giggles she offered. The giggles were the same he heard the previous night when he devoured her whole.

"I thought you would need rest after all the sport."

"Did that comment come out of worry for my age or for my bad knees?"

"It was a comment out of love, dear." She leaned against him and gave a smack on his cheek. "Watching you climb down all those steps made me nervous. You know, I don't mind staying at the upper lodge. The waterfall was just as strikingly beautiful there"

He sighed. The countless steps down to the lodge close to the fifth waterfall of La Paz Waterfall Garden were indeed a struggle for him. Yet it was worth it. After the entire visit to the aviary, butterfly observatory, and the frog exhibit, which was mostly for his entertainment only, he wanted her to have the best view possible.

And here, at almost 4.500 feet high, the view which was absolutely breathtaking could only be compared to the beauty in his arms.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He distracted her by gesturing at the cascade; the mid-morning sun was rising and created a rainbow above the rippled water. The soft red, yellow, and green bows made a perfect match with the lush green of the trees and the streaming water.

"Huh-uh." She nodded, stretching the sleeves of her jacket to cover her hands.

"Cold?" The question was accompanied by the tightening of his embrace.

"Hmmm, getting warmer." She pressed back against his chest.

"Hungry? I think we can have breakfast delivered down here."

The shake of her head answered him, yet the twinkle in her eyes made for another question.

"You're not hungry for food, are you?"

There was no mistaking the meaning of her smirk. He gently tugged her closer, attacking the column of her neck with his lips while snaking his hand up and under her top. After all these years, after the frenzied love they had made last night, she still wanted his old self.

It was one more reason to feel lucky.

She turned and pressed forward against him, moving her hands down where he liked it the most. Their body shifted in sync toward the wooden fence, edging away from the spraying mist from the waterfall.

He caught sight of her cautious eyes and immediately understood her.

"It's okay, it's early, no one will come down here." He whispered in her ear and nibbled at the soft shell. The lodge was a private one, reserved for them only, and it was too early for other visitors to be coming down the fifth waterfall.

"Are you…," she asked between pants, "sure?"

He nodded to convince her, didn't really care if anyone saw them. It was worth the risk after all. He planted one more gentle kiss on her neck before leading her toward the shadier part of the platform, where a large canopy of Bálsamos and Ficus leaves would shield them from prying eyes.

There, as if created only for them, sat a bench wide enough for him to lay her down. And laid her he did, after shedding his own jacket and making it a makeshift mattress for her lithe frame.

"Beautiful." He remarked before pressing a trail of kisses from the crown of her head to the tip her nose.

The sound of her zipper being undone was almost lost amongst the echo of falling water. Yet the moan she made was loud and clear to Grissom's ear. She sat up only to remove her jacket and he wasted no time to divest her off her shirt.

She shivered when the cold mountain air bit into her skin. He enveloped her in a warm embrace and slowly brought her down on to the bench. His knee instinctively parted her jean-clad thighs open, his hands reaching for her breasts.

Apparently, she didn't want to stay passive. Her fingers reached to unbutton his pants, and when the task was done, the same nimble digits slowly and torturously lowered his zippers, pressing it against his already aching manhood.

"Sara..." He hissed, answering her action by squeezing the delicate mound of her breast. She arched and he bucked, both aggressively tasting each other's bodies. Gone was the rumbling sound of the waterfall, or the cold breeze of the wind. All was speaking in a language of two lovers, gasps and moans, warm and fuzzy.

Somehow, Grissom ended underneath Sara, his pants on the floor, his shirt ridden up his torso. Sara was already naked; trying to warm herself up by illicitly rubbing her body against her husband's.

The delicious friction almost sent Grissom out of his mind and he tried to control the urge to explode then and there by propping himself up on one elbow, using his free hand to clasp the back of Sara's head and bring her lips down on his.

The kiss was rather sloppy, deepened in its sensuality as Grissom felt Sara line up her core with his. In loud gasps they united, her inner walls enveloping him like a glove, triggering a groan out of him.

Together they moved, a dance aiming toward one finish line. A dance that made them rather oblivious to time and place. He would thrust up as she bore down, just like she would dive for a kiss when he squeezed her hips, both giving and receiving at the same time.

She rose up, pressing against his chest for leverage. He hoisted himself up on his elbows, admiring the view in front of him. With the background of flourishing greenery and clean falling water, she looked like a goddess, a creature all in rapture, a siren of beauty that rang through his soul.

As the wind blew softly, pouring more mist down on them, he noticed that her hair had dampened; curls were matted on her rosy cheeks. As if in a trance, his fingers tucked one lock behind her ear and he whispered a confession of love.

"I love you, beautiful."

His warm breath sent shiver down her spine, and as if it wasn't enough, he flicked his thumb on her love bud.

She gasped as he thrust upward in a powerful climax. One more flick of his thumb sent her over the edge, her lips parted; his name escaped those full lips.

"Manolito."

Grissom's eyes went wide, so did Sara; both suddenly aware of where they were.

"Manolito!"

Another call rang from the cliff behind the platform. Sara eyed Grissom in panic, groping for her jacket that was pinned between her lover and the bench. Grissom moved quicker, grabbed his pants and donned them in record time.

"Sssh, bastante Chepito." The sounds were getting closer.

The presence of other people on the site alarmed Grissom; he instinctively shielded Sara's unclothed body with his, his eyes zooming in Sara's jeans at the far corner of the platform.

"Dónde está la serpiente ?"

" Está debajo el árbol."

"Be quite Chepito…."

Two men, who were definitely local, walked stealthily onto the platform, luckily not noticing the presence of two lovebirds on the corner yet.

Grissom glanced to check if Sara had put on her jacket before standing, still using his body to shield her from the strangers' eyes. It was impossible to reach Sara's jeans without being noticed.

"Ahem." He feigned a cough. "Manolito, what's happened?"

"Serpiente, señor," The taller man, whom Grissom recognized as one of the La Paz waterfall garden staff walked closer to him. "Inocencio, our snake has escaped the serpentarium."

"What?" It was Sara who sounded not-so-thrilled by the news. "A snake? And you didn't tell us!" She glared over Grissom's shoulder.

"Our apology, señora," The man spoke in with a heavy accent. "We've tried to ring your lodge but you didn't answer. So we figured we just come down here and warn you personally." A small smile tugged Manolito's lips, an evidence that he had figured out what Grissom and Sara had been up to on the platform.

"Maybe the phone is broken." Grissom imitated Manolito's smile as he reached back for Sara's hand, caressing her comfortingly. "So, this Inocencio guy, you haven't got any clue of his whereabouts?"

"Yes. There." Manolito ingenuously pointed at a Balsa tree near the waterfall, where the other man, Chepito, already stood close. "Don't worry Mrs. Grissom. Inocencio have eaten his breakfast, he's not as dangerous as when he's hungry. Maybe he just wanted to stretch some muscles."

The joke was a failure in both Grissom's and Sara's ears as they spotted the snake. Although the animal itself didn't scare them that much, the thought of its presence near their lovemaking site was rather horrifying.

"That was…," Sara gasped.

"A boa, boa constrictor." Grissom continued, even from his spot he could easily estimate the serious length of the boa. His alpha-male instinct kicked in and he tightened his grasp on Sara's hand.

"You're right señor. Inocencio is the oldest and the biggest Boa in our serpentarium. We'll bring him right back, don't be scared, please continue enjoying your stay at La Paz waterfall garden." Manolito bowed playfully before calmly walking toward the boa, barking orders in fluent Spanish to Chepito. The man not so discreetly stepped over the blue jeans on the wooden floor.

Grissom wasted no time to pick the rest of Sara's clothes and handed them to his dear wife but not without a wink of his blue eye. "So, what you say of continuing enjoying the waterfall." He made an air quote with his fingers, barely suppressing his chuckle.

"Not funny Gil. Not funny." With a shake of her head Sara put on her jeans, being helped by Grissom as an impromptu dressing room curtain. "How could they name a snake that big Inocencio? He doesn't look innocent at all." She tilted her head toward the snake while zipping her pants.

Grissom just shrugged, watching in amazement as Chepito hoisted the boa up his shoulders while Manolito lifted the tail.

"Problem solved Sir." Manolito spoke as he, Chepito and their living luggage stopped in front of Grissom and Sara. The snake opened his eyes lazily and Sara unconsciously took a step back.

"He, he is okay. Do not be afraid." Chepito added. "You can touch him." The man easily moved Inocencio's head toward Sara.

"Yeah, come pet him. Where else could you pet a 24 kilograms 7 feet Boa?" Manolito happily explained, bringing the tail closer to Grissom.

"In my nightmare," Sara hissed, only loud enough for Grissom's ear.

The later just grinned; his hand already caressing Inocencio's tail. "Come on honey, pet him, he's tamed."

"No kidding."

Sensing the tourist's distress, Manolito smiled and gestured for Chepito to continue walking. He nodded toward Grissom, while once again reminding them to keep enjoying their stay. "Everything is safe." He assured them.

"Thank you Manolito, Chepito." Grissom smiled, embracing his wife by the waist. "That was fun."

"You're speaking for yourself." A sulking pout adorned Sara's face as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Imagine if it was a black mamba that decided to stretch its muscle."

Grissom laughed, kissing Sara's forehead. "Happy fifth anniversary dear, I love you and I promise I won't let any boa or mamba get between us."

"Oh you're so full of yourself, aren't you?" Sara pursed her lips, clearly torn between pouting and smiling. "You're lucky that boa didn't decide to stretch his muscle around your naked body." She walked away as she pinched Grissom's behind.

Rubbing his khaki-clad ass, Grissom could only smile as he watched the sway of her hips.

_I am lucky._ He once again gratefully admitted.

**EnD**

**A gazillion thank you for reading this, your comment and thought will be greatly appreciated, especially if you go all the way and wish the birthday woman a gift-wrapped Gil Grissom materialize in front of her eyes to present a never-seen-before striptease moves ;)**


End file.
